Life Twist
by Hunter-Eve-Storm
Summary: What happens when two teenage One Piece fan-girls get dragged into OP? It just so happens the first people they meet are the WHITEBEARDS. Let us join them in their fun adventure! Oc Warning! Ace x Oc x Luffy and Oc x Marco
1. Prologue

**Life Twist**

Prologue

Me: Yes, I'm working on my other two stories too. You'll Probably get random updates from each story.

Luffy: Crazy girl.

Ace: Strange Weirdo…

Sabo: Nice friend with strange habits… Very insightful thing when she isn't acting stupid.

Me: *Grins* Why thanks for the compliments!

A/S/L: *Stare at me like I have 5 heads* You ok?

Me: My bubby told me once that when someone insults you, you take it as a compliment! Good way of being stubborn like I am usually! Now onto my Story! I don't need a disclaimer yet… Maybe I do.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ONE PIECE AND ITS' CHARACTERS OR FINAL FANTASY GAMES. I do own my things which you will be able to see in the story. One of the Oc's stole a name

Me: This is partly based on real me!~

-: )( :-

A young woman of twenty years sat at her computer writing. She found more fun in reading and writing stories about her favorite things more fun than socializing. She had studied people for a while and found most to be annoying. It wasn't their fault she had a knack for reading people easily. Having a rough life as a shy child did that to some people. Growing up the Brunette had been extremely shy around anybody other than her two brothers. It had been a while since she'd last lived with them.

Having recently graduated she'd decided she wanted to go to college for video game design. The young woman had already started writing two game ideas she had, had for quiet some time. With some support from her friends and a few strangers she began to have confidence in her writing ability. Truthfully at first she didn't practice and just wrote what inspired her, but after hearing their praise she began to do more. Now she really liked to write and expand her ability. Whenever she needed a break from her writing though she'd bake. The brunette looved sweats and looooved cooking them or making new ones up. Usually they turned out great but she did have those mistakes.

The young woman was worse at regular meals but still rather ok. Now she wasn't the Prettiest flower in the patch but she was ok. She was maybe 5' 3" and had a little meat on her bones. She wasn't fat though, and surprisingly strong for women or her world. Quiet a few times she'd surprised men by either punching their lights out or knocking them back on their ass. The said woman was currently lazing off though. Her roommate a very pretty blonde with brains was throwing a party, and being who she was, the 20 year old wanted none of it.

Suddenly her room is burst into by the blonde, "Aaangeeell! Where's the food you made for the party earlier!" The girl sighs knowing her 'friend' is drunk already. Getting up she heads to the kitchen with a grimace.

Angel tries to dodge the people swarming the medium apartment. It was actually well furnished with the Blonde's family's money. And not having an eye for decoration Angel had taken it upon herself to decide what they got. Surprisingly her choices had gotten on well with the blonde's friends.

Angel arrives in the newly updated kitchen. It had large cupboards for food and small ones for the sparse dishes they had. On one of the counters someone had laid out alcohol and many bags of red plastic cups. The brunette sighed shaking her pixie cut spiked hair. Adorning her small ears wear small ruby gems with Jolly Rogers hanging from them. One of the two had a straw hat on it and the other had a spade behind it with a flaming hat and two faces one smiling, and one frowning. Those who didn't who her and hadn't watched her favorite anime One Piece wouldn't get the earrings.

Angel sighs, her medium full rose brown-pink lips going into a pout. Her unique eyes scan the room catching sight of the black stove and counters. She walks over and opens the crimson fridge pulling out a tray of sandwiches, another of cheese slices and crackers, a fruit tray of many assorted types. After that's done she grabs a few snacks she made for herself and her friend who's coming over to hang and watch some One Piece. The brunette heads to her room to make sure people leave it alone.

Walking by the blonde she says, "Hey, Stacy food's in the kitchen!" With that she enters her room to see a few people in it. Eye twitching she kicks them in the butt sending them flying out, "And Stay OUT!" Angel slams her door closed locking it while setting her computer up to her large T.V. while quickly getting her things ready. Soon the room is ready and Angel being bored starts watch One Piece Yaoi amvs. Without meaning to she ends up dancing around the room singing.

(Remedy by, Little Boots)

_I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught_

_'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

As she reaches these lyrics her hips roll along with her chest. As this happens it plays off her surprisingly nice sized breast. Today She'd decided to wear a large t-shirt which hid her average body and loose pants.

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor_

_Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure_

_So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

While singing she hears a small laugh and light knock on the door. A smile widens across the Brunette's face as she pulls her friend into the room. Closing and locking the door behind her she pulls the younger petite girl into her dance. She spins the blonde haired girl with a hue of pink in it around the room. Michi laughs in her soft and angelic toned voice causing Angel to grin.

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

Once the song was near it's end she spun the girl making her sit on the bed. Angel quickly gets the cookies and cream ice cream giving one small cardboard bowel to her friend while keeping her own.

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

While she finished grabbing silverware and two chocolate graveyard cupcakes Michi noticed something pop up on the monitor. The pinkette frowned, "Hey Angel, somethings up with your computer…"

The brunette frowns giving the girl her cupcake. As the two begin to eat Angel tries to figure out the situation. She accidentally slams her head into the table doing her version of a real life anime fall. The twenty year old groans rubbing her forward while saying sarcastically, "Yeah! Reeeaaalll bright there Sin."

Michi hearing the sarcastic comment laughs slight lightly her small heart shape face showing joy. Angel grins looking at her cute and small friend knowing most would consider her as the delicate beauty type. The funny thing no one knew was she's much stronger than she looks and can pack quiet the punch. The Pink haired teen grins showing her pearly whites while asking, "So what's going on?"

The brunette sighs, "Someone's fucking around. They left me a message asking, "So, I hear you like One Piece. How would you like to live in the world of pirates? Sound fun and entertaining to a bored child like you?" Man! This guy called me a kid! Teme! How dare he!" Angel puffs out her cheeks in annoyance while Michi stands to read over her shoulder. Grinning she clicks the yes button and turns on the speakers with the microphone.

Suddenly they hear a voice, "So the two of you would like to go?"

They blinked at each other before saying, "Yeeaa? Why not? I'd be a lot funner'n here."

They shrug before it continues, "Any special request as when you want to arrive?"

Giving a big grin Michi says quickly, "JUST BEFORE ACE JOINS WHITEBEARDS CREW!"

The computer and Angel chuckle only for her to give it a weird look, "Alright, Any personally requests?"

Angel, being Angel sarcastically replies while the computer voice takes it seriously, "Oh yea! I'd like to have a lean muscled physic with 4 pack abs a size larger breast! I also want to be strong and able to get stronger with more street fight style of fighting with two medium curved swords. They aren't as curves as sickles yet near it and the medal is black. It has the ability to repair it's self while growing stronger and allows me to use my water fruit with it. The hilt's are small, maybe a couple inches bigger than my hands with crystals as the pommel piece. Also I want the Devil Fruit of water it's logia! Finally I want to keep my earrings, have a awesome set of clothes, and a white gold choker necklace with a opaque tear drop gem."

Michi squeals and says hers next, "I wonna be much stronger too! I want the Lightning logia Devil Fruit. I also want a bow-sword that can harness the power and use it as part of the weapon. I want to be strong like actual OP characters are too!"

They hear a whirring like sound before the voice again speaks, "Requests processed. Wishes shall now be granted." Unfortunately they both loose consciousness and crash to the 'floor'.

-(^.^)-

Ace sighed leaning back against the railing. Just then he sees a bowl sat before him a watches it as Pineapple haired man watches him. Just as Marco turns to leave the teen's head lifts and he asks, "Why do you call him Pops?"

Marco smiles at this while crossing his arms. As he leans into the wall he says, "Because, he calls us his sons. It may be a small word, but it means a lot to us. He makes us feel like we belong, we're not just outcasts and criminals." With this he tilts his head towards the younger man before leaving Ace to think.

Ace groans rubbing his face before running a hand through his short slightly curly black hair. Looking up he makes a decision, "I'll become his son."


	2. Arriving In One Piece

**Life Twist**

Arriving in One Piece

**Me: BACK WITH CHAPTER TWO! Hello all how are you?**

**Ace: Good, good… *Looks at Angel and sighs* Seems I got the saucy one…**

**Marco: *Chuckles* I got a cute and gentle one. *Wraps arms around Ace kissing his cheek***

**Ace: *blushes***

**Luffy: MINE! *Wraps himself around Ace glaring at Marco before kissing the male***

**Me: *nosebleeds dieing***

**Whitebeard: *shakes head at his children and their friends/lovers* The dead girl doesn't own One Piece or it's characters.**

**-(^.^)-**

Two sets of eyes slowly open showing them a world of blue. A small groan leaves them as they fall down through the air. The two were surrounded by birds and sky as they fell through the air. Seeing this their eyes widen and a scream burbles forth from deep with.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The brunette screams as the two look down seeming to dive as they fall.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT PERSON THINKING?!" The pinkette cries in fear.

Suddenly the brunette sees a boat below them smelling salt. Angel whimpers, "We're gonna die…." Michi nods also feeling like she should cry thinking, ~How'd it end up like this?~ As they near the ship they both notices people are on deck and Angel smiles, "If we land on one of them we may live!" The two girls smiles happily before gasping as a few noticed them. A loud bang is heard as they crash into the deck. They hit so hard a cloud picked up around then causing the group to cough. When they dust is cleared they see two women laying a top their 1st commander and future 2nd division commander.

Sitting up, Angel groans rubbing her nose while popping her neck. Her odd eyes meet the dark brown one's of the male below her. She blinks not realizing that she's sitting on an inappropriate place making how she landed acquired. Suddenly the brunette flushes realizing she's sitting on THE Ace! Jumping up she grabs his hand flushed, "Sorry kid!" The brunette sticks her tongue out rubbing the back of her neck. Ace sighs taking her hand while helping her lift him up.

He dusts himself off before smiling at her, "No problem! Love saving damsel's in distress." He gives her a cocky grin until he blinks feeling her hand slip from his. He raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Just after he speaks he gets a fist to his face hearing her say, "I'M NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! THOSE BITCHES GIVE WOMEN A BAD NAME!"

He playfully pouts rubbing his nose, "Aww, I was just teasing."

-(^.^)-

While those two were goofing off and fighting Michi had sat up. She blushes lightly looking at the pineapple haired guy below her. Without warning she squeals lightly and plays with his hair. Marco on the other hand chuckled at the short and thin woman. He wasn't use to people actually liking his hair. He sits up wrapping a arm around the tiny girl's waist while standing up. She blushes and holds on to him planting his face between her small but firm B cup breast. At the same time her legs wrap around his torso in shock.

"Kya!" Her light and angelic voice washes over those there. Quiet a few blushes fill the men's cheeks as they watch the scene. Marco gasps for air suffocating from the girl's surprisingly tight hold. He rubs her back trying to calm the tiny woman down. Angel seeing this breaks away from Ace and walks up to the girl. Slowly she coaxes the smaller woman down.

Smiling brightly they hug and yell out together, "WE LIVED!"

Michi blushes and bows to Marco, "Thank you for saving me sir!"

Angel growls rubbing her shoulder while looking away from Ace blushing, "Th-thanks for the save."

Marco smiles a little finding the girl cute, "No problem. May we know your name?"

Ace on the other hand raises his eyebrow before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Yea, it was nothing… Though you're heavier than you look."

The brunette's eyes flash as she growls before looking at her friend tossing her golden-brown hair over her shoulder… ~Wait… Long hair…~ "FUCK THAT GOD DAMNED BASTARD MADE MY HAIR LONGER!" The brunette fumes while her friend sweat drops patting her head.

Smiling cutely Michi says to her friend sweetly, "It makes you look adorable Angel-chan."

Blushing Angel covers her face and grumbles, "Fine, but his actions," She tilts her head towards Ace, "Are the reason I'm usually anti-social."

Ace blinks before blushing slightly. He rubs the back of his head looking towards the side slightly, "Sorry, I didn't know…" Brushing that off he looks towards her again and grins cutely nearly giving Angel a nosebleed. Her grins while saying, "I'm Ace, what's your name?"

Marco chuckles, "True, we don't now your guy's names. Care to share?"

Whitebeard hearing this speaks as his voice seems to boom, "Bring the new children here my sons." Nodding they bring the girls before him. Both of their mouths drop staring up at him in awe. Seeing this the old man chuckles his voice seeming to rubble over them. Grinning he speaks to them, "Please tell my family your names."

Angel swallows before speaking in a soft voice her cheeks flushing as her shyness comes through, "I-I'm S-Sin Angel, S-sir."

Michi blinks then says excitedly, "I'm Serah Lightning!" She looks at her friend then grins hugging the older girl, "This is my friend Sin Angel if you didn't hear. You see she can be super shy at times!" He nods before looking around and has his sons introduce themselves. Ace and his crew having not joined yet stay back. Finally the girls look at them and prompt them forth.

Ace sighs, "I'm Fire Fist Ace and this is my crew." After he says that he has them step forward and introduce themselves as well. Finally he speaks to Edward Newgate, "I've decided to join your crew, Old Man."

The huge man laughs, "This calls for a party!" After that Ace was dragged off to get the tattoo on his back.

-(^.^)-

Me: And End! Party time next chapter!

Ace: You're mean… Yet shy and cute… Who would'a thought you're bipolar.

Me: -_- Seriously? Meany!

Marco: Be nice Ace.

Whitebeard: Yes my son be nice to your girl.


	3. Party Time!

**Life Twist**

_Chapter 2_

Party Time!

**Me: WOOT PARTEH!**

**Ace: I'm part of the crew in this. *grins***

**Whitebeard: *pats his head* Good son, you'll be my boy.**

**Marco: *stands there calmly with crossed arms* Hai, welcome to the crew brother.**

**Me: *shifty eyes sneaking away* Ushishishi, Can't wait to have fun!~**

**Luffy: I'm not in this chapter am I? *pouting***

**Me: *hugs him* 'fraid not, my friend.**

**Luffy: *nods sadly* ok *glomps Ace***

**Me: NOT DOING DISCLAIMER!**

**Ace: Party girl *points at me holding Luffy* doesn't own One Piece or it's Charas… Just whatever happens in here that doesn't follow manga/anime.**

**-( ;; )-**

The brunette sits back watching everyone prepare for a big party. Her pink haired friend sits beside her curious. Suddenly Michi turns to ask her older friend, "You sure you don't want to help? You could ask the cooks to help make desert? I really do love your Graveyard Cupcakes!" Blue-violet eyes meet greenish-blue orbs. For once Angel's eyes were the same color rather than one blue, and one green, with this strange golden-brown band of fire flaring out from the pupil. As sigh runs through the teen and adult as they lean there.

"I wonder when we'll get our devil fruits," A look between the two would prove their physical changes were had. However their clothes were they same, they didn't have weapons, and they weren't sure about the Devil Fruits or abilities.

"Yea, I was wondering too," Serah, as her name had been changed to, nods in understanding. She pushes her friend a bit, "Now get your shy ass in there and help! I will help set up the deck with the others."

Angel stumbles her cheeks flushed as she glances at Michi. She rubs her arm but nods, "O-ok, if you think so Serah." With that said, the brunette walks to the kitchen where she peeks in at the guys cooking. With a flush she grabs Thatch's shirt and tugs on it.

Thatch blinks at looks down at the woman holding onto his chef jacket. Seeing the newbie he grins, "You ok there Sin?"

"I-it's Angel…" With a flush she rubs her side. Looking up she says, "C-could I help m-make sweats?" Sin Angel's face flushes more as she ducks her head and looks up at the male through her hair.

Thatch blinks then throws his head back to laugh. He pats her head and ushers her to one part of the kitchen, "You can use this area and we'll see how good you are. If you're good you can help more often, ok?"

A set of one lightning green eye and silver blue look up in awe. Her cheeks are tinted pink as she smiles up at him, "Thank you, Thatch!" With a bright happy smile she pulls her hair back into a braid. Quickly the brunette gets ready to cook pulling out her Droid 3 cell and headphones. Putting them in she begins listening to music while humming to wash her hands and get ready. With that done she gets everything ready to make a bunch of her favorite cupcakes and homemade icing. At first she's actually surprised they have what she needs but a glance at Thatch stifles the shock. She could see him being a thorough type of person. With a shrug she helps cooking with Serah sets up the deck.

-(^.^)-

Everything was done including Ace's tattoo. The party was ready to commence with help of everyone, even the two new girls. As of yet they hadn't been invited to the crew even though they were treated as such. Serah was open and happy towards them while the other girl Angel was shy but caring and there.

Thatch had tried Angel's Graveyard Cupcakes and said they had great flavor. Happy, the Brunette glomped the older man with a squeal. It made her giddy to hear people liked her food. The Twenty-Year-Old smiles walking out to the deck to see tables everywhere with food being placed on them. With the help of some of the other cooks she sets her deserts on the tables as well before going off to meet Serah.

Just as she gets over there a swarm a women grab them to drag them to the women's quarters. Words are heard like "changing" "Dresses!" "hot" "boys" all in a random order from different mouths. By the time they reach the room Angel's clinging to Serah for dear life, "Serah, they're scaring me!"

Serah sweat drops while patting her anti-social friend's head, "It'll be ok Angel! Nothing to worry about. All they want to do is help us change into clothes for the party! All girls should look nice, even anti-social ones." The Pinkette nods while petting her friend who sighs. After some of the girls finish with themselves they help the two best friends change into attractive outfits as well. Serah getting a cute uniform look with a red and black plaid ruffle skirt, sleeveless white blouse, just above the knee socks and black combat boots. Her bra pushed up her firm B cup breast and pronounced her tiny waist showing how small she is.

Angel on the other hand was a bit taller with a more voluptuous build. Not nearly as watermelon breast as Nami but nice 36EE breast. She now had a thin yet muscular waist and long muscular legs with a round muscled bum. They let her choose her clothes hoping for party/regular wear. Of course they didn't know she'd never really attended many parties.

With that Angel looks for clothes that fit and would look awesome while having great moving ability. She finds a pair of fitted black leather shorts, a black half skirt, knee-high tie up steel toed combat boots with just above the knee crimson socks, a surprisingly correct bra, crimson t-belly shirt, and a black leather jacket. After dressing she sits down with the jacket off to let them handle her hair. She notices in the mirror that her new shirt has a ice-blue jolly roger on it and chuckles at it's simple-ness.

Soon her hair is pulled back into a French braid bun. It's simple yet pretty and feels nice. Angel grins hugging the woman, "THANK YOU!"

The woman blinks in slight shock before smiling and hugging back, "No, problem Angel." The brunette steps back from the blue haired woman. For once she wasn't feeling anti-social, no she felt excited and shy with a small flush lighting her cheeks.

Angel hugs her best friend as they head out, "Wow! For once I feel free!" Unique eyes dance with joy as the two head out the older clinging to the younger Eighteen year old.

"I'm glad! It's nice to see you a bit more open than usual," Serah's soft voice washes over Angel making her flush more. With that said they go out on the deck as they both get pensive looks seeing singing and other fun going on.

A devilish grin swarms Angel's face, "We should play a game… Maybe show them one of ours like truth or dare? Spin the Bottle? Seven minutes in heaven?" All the possibilities makes the Twenty year old laugh.

The teen rolls her eyes while they both look for someone to hang out with. Angel spots Marco, Ace, and Thatch talking. Her cheeks flush having always had a crush on the younger male. She felt unlucky at the moment as some perverted thoughts fill her mind while staring at his bare chest. Immediately she grabs her nose while shyly hiding behind her friend, "I'm going to need drinks if I'm to work up the courage to talk to him."

The teen chuckles at her friend while taking drinks from the nearest men. When they go to protest she smiles sweetly while Angel tries to hide behind her blushing. "Sorry my friend and I needed some drinks! I hope you don't mind?" She gives them a charming look while patting the brunette's head softly. The men blush while nodding and walking off to get another drink.

"Thanks, Mich!" The Brunette grins before downing the rum like it was pop. After that she looks for more while Serah drinks hers at a slower pace. With that said a kitchen staff member walks by and Angel smiles switching out the drinks before walking towards Ace's group with Serah. When the arrive, she grins at them, "Wonna play a game? It's called truth or dare! We can show ya how at play!" The two seemed slightly excited waiting for them to talk.

After a little of staring at the hopeful expressions Ace grins, "Sure." Marco shrugs his consent as Thatch grins impishly at the idea. Thus it was settled as Ace asks, "Where will we play it?"

"We can sit here and play," Serah replies calmly as she goes to sit on the deck before the older girl giggles grabbing Serah and Ace's hand without thought and drags them towards Whitebeard.

"Oi, Ossan! Wanna play with us?" The brunette grins up at Edward find him to be a comfortable old man. He kind of reminded her of her own grandpa despite his huge stature of build. She smiles at him a soft look in her eyes, "You remind me of my Ojii-san! He is caring like you and strong compared to most people from where I'm from. He was also tall compared to most even if you're taller! They'd call you a giant!" Without realizing it she calms down and opens up to Whitebeard and the others. It actually made her cute in their eyes. Realizing she jabbering Angel blushes rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry! So do you wanna play?" The young adult blushes her left hand running over the bag still strapped to her hips.

"Hai, I'll play little Angel," Whitebeard's voice rumbles out as his eyes dance. He found her to be adorable and amusing as a small smile curls up hidden beneath his large, white, crescent shaped mustache.

"YAY!" Angel dances a bit before sitting on his lap and grinning at the rest. She sticks her tongue out slightly before saying, "We'll play here!~"

Ace blinks before a sigh goes through him and he smiles ever so slightly, "Ok." The girl reminded him of his little brother Luffy quiet a bit.

Serah nods use to this while standing beside Marco. His eye seemed to twitch slightly before letting out a deep sigh and sitting down, "As good as any place."

Thatch grins really starting to get in the mood. He chuckles in amusement at Marco's response. Looking at the brunette he smirks, "This looks to be interesting. Shall we get started then?" Angel nods getting ready to choose who will go first when he grins, "Ask me first."

Angel grins at his willingness, "Ya sure about that sug?" He blinks, raising a eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior. After a confirming nod she begins, "So Thatch, Truth or Dare? Pick one and we'll roll on from there."

Thatch thinks a bit before deciding, "Dare." The poor man didn't even see what was to come.

Angel's eyes dance as she remembers a video of Thatch. "I dare you to strip sexily down to your birthday suit then strut around the ENTIRE ship exactly like that while hitting on the women." After that she flushes covering her face while holding her nose. She peeks between her fingers to see the astonished looks on everyone's face. They so hadn't expected that from the overly shy girl. Guess they didn't figure shy people were huge perverts sometimes.

Before Thatch can protest though, Serah speaks, "If you refuse you lose. If you lose you drop out of the game and can't play till next round. Now you can dare whatEVER you feel like but you can't go back at the person who JUST asked you. So all I have to say now is good luck!~" The teen giggles at the look on everyone's face worsens. That said, Thatch sighs but does as he was dared. He wasn't going to loose that easily! The girls watch closely as he does as the dare dictated and strips then struts off full of energy while giving charming smiles.

Angel, who was now beside Serah, squeals her ass off nearly getting a nosebleed. Holding it her flush face nears the younger's ear to say, "Dat Ass!" As she did that she exaggerates it with her hands, where she then squeals again.

As he gets back the girls are watching him faces flushed. As he dresses they actually squeal again having always been major OP fans. Thatch on the other hand is a bit red while looking for his victim. Seeing the girls he sighs, then smirks eyes locking on Marco, "Truth or Dare, Marco!?~"

Marco eyes the brunette male wearily before answering, "Dare."

Thatch glances at the girls before looking back, "I dare you to… steal Angel's bra!"

Marco chokes on air for a minute eyes wide. He then glares at Thatch, how dare he use the male for his revenge! With a calm exterior he walks over to the blushing female. She glares at Thatch but allows Marco to do as he was dared. She didn't hold a grudge against the blonde, no that was saved for Thatch. Yet she did have a dare for Marco, man were the two in for it. The brunette kind of felt sorry for Whitebeard's sons.

When he's done she just smiles waiting for it to be returned. When it is she puts the bra on hearing Marco talk, "So, Old Man, truth or dare?"

Whitebeard speaks his voice rumbling out, "Dare, my son."

Marco nods before daring the old man, "I dare you to pick up Izo, pat his head, and call him the prettiest daughter you have ever had." The 1st commander smiles ever-so-slightly amused with his dare. The mirth danced in his eyes as Whitebeard did as he was dared leaving a furious Izo who glared at Marco. He said nothing before waiting for the next round of T or D to get Marco back.

With that Edward Newgate looks at Serah. He looks her in the eyes speaking, "Truth or Dare?"

Serah grins unafraid, "DARE!~"

Whitebeard nods, "I dare you to do 100 push-ups."

Serah gives him a look before sighing and doing as she's told. Thanks to her huge amounts of energy she can do them. Her eyes meet Ace's, "Ace, truth or dare?"

Ace grins a bit, "Dare, of course!"

The pinkette smiles cutely, "Kiss Angel on the lips!~"

The male's mouth drops, eyes widening while the brunette flushes badly. With a swallow the woman watches as Ace goes confident and walks over to her. He was sure of his charms, and looks. Sure she didn't act like most who threw themselves at him, but still? She's a woman who has proven herself a pervert so this should be nothing!

With those thoughts Ace grabs her chin, lightly tilting her head back, and brushes his lips across her before pressing them firmly against hers earning a huge blush. Angel doesn't move as his tongue runs across her bottom lip asking for access. The brunette flushes even more about to pass out as he deepens the kiss. His tongue entangles with hers as she innocently responds to the kiss. Her hands are holding onto his biceps as they kiss. When he backs up, she stares dazed.

Ace smirks, "Truth or Dare, Angel?"

The brunette flushes more stuttering, "D-dare." Angel suddenly seemed meek, trying to hide behind Serah.

Ace grins staring at her as Serah mouthed to have her sing. After much frowning and mouth reading later, he speaks, "I dare you to sing a few songs for everyone."

The brunette's face gets brighter before getting up, downing a few more drinks, and heading where the men were playing music. With a sigh, and a few deep breaths Angel begins to sing. Her voice carries as people begin to quiet down as news spreads fast that she was dared to sing. Seeing so many eyes facing her, had the brunette nervous. With a few deep breathes she really begins, eyes closed.

_Haven't Had Enough by, __**Marianas Trench**_

_Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting-_

_You and I might not be the best thing_

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right_

_But I still want ya, want ya don't mean to taunt ya_

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya_

_Do you remember? We turn to center now, now_

Her voice starts out soft and smooth rolling through those near. They found the tone pretty as the musicians began to accompany her singing.

_Well I just wish we could go back_

_One more time and begin it_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere_

_Somewhere in it_

Excited, the brunette's voice picks up washing over everyone. Many were shocked at how well she actually sang. They weren't expecting her to have such a nice voice but listened anyways as she began to dance.

_We've been stuck now so long_

_We just got the start wrong_

_One more last try_

_I'mma get the ending right_

_You can't stop this,_

_And I must inisit that _

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long_

_We just got the start wrong_

_No more last place_

_Better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this,_

_And I must insist that _

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

Her hips begin to sway, rolling her stomach, before continuing. She dances her body moving to the beat.

_Pre Chorus:_

_Well I just wish we could go back_

_One more time and begin it_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it_

_Chorus:_

_We've been stuck now so long_

_We just got the start wrong_

_One more last try_

_I'mma get the ending right_

_You can't stop this,_

_And I must inisit that _

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long_

_We just got the start wrong_

_No more last place_

_Better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this,_

_And I must insist that _

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Bridge:_

_Don't you need it?_

_Don't you want this at all?_

_((Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting))_

_Don't you need it?_

_Don't you want this at all?_

_((Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting))_

_Oh!_

_Coda:_

_Stuck, now so long_

_We've just got the start wrong_

_One more last try_

_I'mma get the ending (You)_

_You can't stop this_

_And I must insist that_

_You haven't had enough_

_(You never want it)_

_You haven't had enough_

_(You never want it all!)_

_Stuck now so long_

_We've just got the start wrong_

_No more last place_

_(Last place)_

_You better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this_

_(Don't you need it!)_

_And I must insist that you_

_You haven't had enough_

_You haven't had enough_

_(Don't you want me at all)_

_Testing, Testing._

_I'm just suggesting-_

_You and I might just be the best thing_

At the end she trips landing in Ace's lap. While dancing and singing she slowly worked her way over to the group. At that the woman panted a bit while sitting there. With a small smile she grins up at the male before singing a few more songs and dancing to them. The dances ranged from sexy, to cute, to energetic, and much more. After she's tired she stops falling into Ace's lap again and sits there. Pretty soon she's yawning.

"Wow, I didn't realize I could be so relaxed singing in front of others," She grins at Serah then switches to Ace. Her eyes shine as she says the next thing, "Thanks for the dare guys. I really enjoyed myself singing, for once."

Serah grins, "Ain't nothing much Angel!"

Ace shrugs while smirking, "It was Serah's idea. Nice singing anyways." His smirk made her glare at him. She wiggles deeper into his lap before curling up to 'sleep'. Why not torment the male and make him think she is. With that settled by her mind, she yawns, snuggles into his chest to fake sleep, while resting her eyes. Ace seeing her fall asleep frowns, "Seriously? In MY lap?" The male sighs shaking his head before getting comfortable and falling asleep himself. With those two now out of the game the rest started a new one. It pretty much continued like that all night till they fell asleep.

**-(Z.Z)-**

Angel: Man… now I really am sleepy! *Yawns leaning against wall*

Ace:…I swear you really do seem bipolar.. *The male shakes his head*

Angel: I agree. Sometimes I myself swear I'm Bipolar too!

Serah: This is fun! Whitebeard's crew rocks!

Angel: True… When do we get to go on missions? Will we get partners?

Whitebeard: When I feel like it.

Angel: Okay!~ *Looks at my readers* Well, hope you had a fun time! Reviews are appreciated!~ Good Night, Good Day, Good whatever! See ya next time!


	4. NOTICE

**Notice**

I've come to not really like the story. I'm might not update fo a while or just end the story completely. I'm not sure how I feel as of yet. Sorry to my readers who like this story, I'm just not feeling it. I will continue my other story which I am into though. Sorry for those of you who really do like this. It makes me feel bad for you but if I don't like it, I really don't want to write it.


End file.
